


#PinkyPromise - L.S. AU

by NiallHazaz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Catfish - Freeform, College AU, Feminine Harry, Genderbending, I Don't Even Know, Instagram, Internet friendship, M/M, Other, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiallHazaz/pseuds/NiallHazaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't believe you did that. You ruined me."<br/>Or the one where One Direction is a 4 Piece and Harry's fav is Louis who's he thinks he is chatting with over instagram. Until he fnds out about how he got catfished and may excidentally have fallen in love with that person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#PinkyPromise - L.S. AU

_**All rights are reserved to me.** _

_**I got this idea when sitting in an boring ass bus on my way to school. I was half asleep so don't blame me okay.** _

_**It's Larry based so no Het!Louis for y'all (I don't like Het fics anyway)** _

_**This is a ficional story so nothing is true. Yet I'm talking out of experience.** _

_**The usernames I'll use aren't real. I don't know if they exist or not. If you look up for them, don't expect them to know what I'm writing about. As I said, the users have nothing to do with the story. It's just a little bonus.** _

_**I'm planning on making this story half written like a chat and the other half will be written normally.** _

_**So have fun reading and leave some ideas what you'd like to see in the story and what not. Maybe I'll get inspired of it and will use some of it.** _

_**Anyway, have fun reading the Prologue Luve you Munchkins** _

 

X --------------------------------------

 

**Instagram Private Chat**

**FABULILO** : "I can't believe you did that to me. Who do you even think you are?? Coming in my life, changing it completly and now? What on earth did you think when you were catfishing me? I don't get it. If you just told me form the beginning, maybe I would have understood ?! But you didn't even think about doing so. Why did you continue on lying to me? Why did you let me share my life with you? Why did you let me come out to you? Why did you have to fucking hurt me like this?"

 **LOUISWTOMMO** : "Why would even think it wasn't me the whole time? What happened?"

 **FABULILO** : "You happened you dumbass. And don't you dare acting as if I'm not right. You know the truth"

 **LOUISWTOMMO** : "Who told you so? And why would you belive them?"

 **FABULILO** : "Actually, dear whoever you're supposed to be, I asked Louis MYSELF about this whole situaton. More like I had a really long conversation with some quite brotherly close to Louis. They asked him afterwards. So don't you dare fucking with me."

 **LOUISWTOMMO** : "I'm sorry okay. I truly am"

 **FABULILO** : "so you DO admit it. I knew it ..."

 **LOUISWTOMMO** : "Listen, I never wanted it to get this far. It was ment as a funny joke. But suddenly people wanted to talk to me."

 **FABULILO** : "So what? You thought nothing could ever happen and everyone would live happily ever after?? Do you even know how damn BROKEN I was? I literally told you everything! And now I have to find out that everything that came from you was a lie. Thank you very much for giving me trust issues.

 **LOUISWTOMMO** : "I never wanted it to get so war. It just ... happend I guess? And I had loads of fun talking to you. Who was the person you asked in the first way?"

 **FABULILO** : "There's no single way I'm going to tell you their name. After all you'll try to convince me they're fake as well. Which I know for sure isn't true. Nope."

 **LOUISWTOMMO** : "Come on. Help out a friend."

 **FABULILO** : "First, we're not friends anymore. I don't even know who you are. It's like I'm talking to a complete stranger with the difference that I already told you everything about myself. And second: Never. Respect it."

 **LOUISWTOMMO** : "I got it. I was a complete dick and I already said I'm sorry for that. But maybe it'll cheer you up a little bit if I now tell you that I forgot most about you."

 **FABULILO** : "Not making it better, honey"

 **LOUISWTOMMO** : "Okay I can't figure out what to do now. Just tell me."

 **FABULILO** : "You got a brain or not. Come up with something yourself."

 **LOUISWTOMMO** : "You are really damn pissed at me, aren't you?"

 **FABULILO** : "No shit Sherlock. Now start to use your brain already."

 **LOUISWTOMMO** : "Uhm well this is hard. What about .... what about we just start from the beginning? Like we start all over agin and get to know us for real this time. As from what I can remember you were a cool person and I enjoyed talking to you. Even it actually wasn't ME chatting.

 **FABULILO** : "I don't know ..."

 **LOUISWTOMMO** : "Oh come on. Please! There ain't gonna be anothing different besies of getting to know you."

 **FABULILO** : "I don't even know your name dick head."

 **LOUISWTOMMO** : "I don't know yours either. So let's just start with that maybe? Hi my name is Louis. Nice to meet you."

 **FABULILO** : "Aren't we already over the point where you admitted you're not Lewis? Don't fuck with my feelings."

 **LOUISWTOMMO** : "Uh no, sorry. My name really is Louis. Should I have told you that I'm a boy aswell? I think I forgot about that fact didn't I? Oppsy? Ahm. Anyway, what is your name again?"

 **FABULILO** : "Yeah would have been nice to actually know that fact. Well at least you didn't lie on that. Not as if I actually care or something. And my name is Harriet. But you should have known already.

 **LOUISWTOMMO** : "Harriet. Pretty name, really. Sounds kind of American. Are you?"

 **FABULILO** : "Am I what."

 **LOUISWTOMMO** : "American I mean. Are you from America? Or Canada?"

 **FABULILO** : "I don't think that's anything of your business to be honest."

 **LOUISWTOMMO** : "I just ... tried to start a conersation?"

 **FABULILO** : "What was that supposed to be? Small talk? Please not, I am not very good in that."

 **LOUISWTOMMO** : "Please. Don't always be so negative. What's the point in it? You act like pissy brat right now. I'm sorry to say that but it's true."

 **FABULILO** : "What on earth gives you the right to talk to me like that?! I have efeelings you know? And I have the right to be an asshole right now. You lied to me for quite a year. And not just abou tone little thing. No!! Over your whole person, personality, name, family, life ... everything. You betrayed me! I have the fucking right to be a twat to you now. Get over it."

 **LOUISWTOMMO** : "And again, I'm really sorry. But I thought we're okay again? We started all over again."

 **FABULILO** : "We did I guess."

 **LOUISWTOMMO** : "So uhm. You are a fan of 1D, aren't you? Who do you like the best?"

 **FABULILO** : "Are you serious here with that question? I LOVE this band. And obviously I like Louis the best. haha. What about you? Do you even like them?"

 **LOUISWTOMMO** : "Of course I do! My life would be boring as hell without them. And I like Liam the best. He's a fun guy and gets annoyed by Louis so easily. Lilo are BrOTP"

 **FABULILO** : "Yes I know?They're like a dream bro pal couple haha. Hey Louis guess what."

 **LOUISWTOMMO** : "What?"

 **FABULILO** : "I feel like we're going to get along quite good in the future :) "


End file.
